A case Of Mistaken Identity
by sparklingwonderx
Summary: When DCI Lestrade is trying to solve one of the biggest cases of his career, he gains the help of Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade manages to work out the identity of the killer as well as his own identity.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade was sat behind his desk, filling in paperwork, he glanced at the clock slightly, it was 1.34am in the morning, he sighed heavily and once again looked down at the piles of paperwork, and he had loads to do. He powered on but his body couldn't take the strain, his eyes felt heavy and his body ached, the next thing he was fast asleep, sprawled out across his desk.  
>"Sir" Sally Donavan called; she made no attempt to keep her voice down. Lestrade stirred slightly but did not wake. Was this a dream, was he really dreaming about Sally Donovan In his office. As the voice got louder Lestrade awoke, he lifted his head off the table and looked around. The clock now read 8.16am.<br>"you look terrible" Sally said, Lestrade stretched before leaning back in his chair.  
>"Thank you Sally, I'm glad you're here for moral support" Lestrade said standing up reaching for his coat.<br>"You can't leave now sir, new case" Sally informed him hurriedly; Lestrade placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily.  
>"I'm just going home to shower and shave, I'll be back before you know it" Lestrade replied proceeding to pull his worn out black coat on.<br>"Sir I really can't stress this enough, we need you immediately" Sally was stood in front of the door guarding it. What was she going to do attack him? Lestrade looked at her and then out of his office widow drinking in the sight of his staff working hard.  
>"What's the case?" he said slumping back into his chair. Sally smiled and opened the case file.<p>

Lestrade didn't like winter nor did he like summer, so he loathed the idea of standing at a crime scene, in the middle of winter, without proper thermals on. He was in a dark alley not far from the local pub. Lying in front of him was a 23 year old male, dark hair, blue eyes, dead. Lestrade couldn't help but feel sorry; he had his whole life ahead of him. Cause of death stab wound to the abdomen, second case this week. Lewis Bones was the first, only Monday Lestrade was called to be informed about a crime in Cardiff South Wales where Lewis had been stabbed and left for dead. Lestrade knew they were connected, the man in front him now and Lewis bones, they were the same, same hair colour, same eyes and roughly the same age.

Lestrade tightened the red scarf around his neck, pulled his hood up over his head and braved the soaring wind. Lestrade could hear faint talking; he turned to his side following the sound. Stood a fair distance away was Sally she was yelling at him, but it was so windy only certain words reached his ears. "Freaks here" Sally screeched, Lestrade turned around to see two figures approaching, one slightly taller than the other, the figures of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. Lestrade explained the case to Sherlock and John and willingly stood back letting them continue. Sherlock had deducted that the young man was from England, studying politics at Cambridge, he had been on a date with a young lady that said lady had stabbed him. Taking in all this information Lestrade retreated to his office.

Lestrade had pulled out a rather big whiteboard on it he stuck pictures of the two dead men, drawing lines connecting them, he wrote down every bit of information about the men.

Lewis Bones  
>23<br>Dark hair  
>Blue eyes<br>Stab wound to abdomen  
>Welsh<br>On a date at "Red Dragon" pub  
>Time of death 1.00am, Monday found by landlord of the pub<br>Found alleyway back of the pub.

Stanley Myles  
>23<br>Dark hair  
>Blue eyes<br>Stab wound to abdomen  
>English<br>Date at "the midnight owl" pub  
>Time of death 12.00am Wednesday found by man passing<br>Found alleyway back at the pub.

Lestrade sat on his desk, placing the pen to his lips he thought and thought hard, when a knock at the door made him jump. Stood in the doorway was a very tall man, he was also very skinny and had dark hair. He was dressed very well in a three piece black suit and hooked over his arm was an umbrella.  
>"Hello can I help you?" Lestrade said standing up<br>"Detective chief inspector Lestrade" the man questioned, Lestrade nodded.  
>"My name is Mycroft Holmes, I'm Sherlock Holmes' older brother"<br>Lestrade looked at him before saying "oh my god there's two of you" Mycroft chuckled and Lestrade noticed he was still stood in the doorway, he hadn't barged in like Sherlock would have done. Lestrade invited him in and Mycroft accepted.  
>"I'm nothing like my brother Inspector" Mycroft said sitting down.<br>"Please call me Greg and well that's good to know" Lestrade said laughing, still stood up.  
>"May I be of assistance to you Mr Holmes" Lestrade said as he tidied his desk and made Mycroft some tea.<br>" Please call me Mycroft and yes I require the recent information in the case you are currently working on"  
>Lestrade placed the tea on the table which Mycroft willingly accepted, he sat down, he was very unsure whether to give it to him.<br>"Stanley Myles, her majesty's secret service, very good, undercover, spying on a woman called Miranda Gilbert, murdered. I am a member of the British Government I wish to work alongside you Greg, and I can see you have already done much work" Mycroft had explained it all without once looking away from Lestrade. Lestrade had agreed to give the information over after Mycroft provided official papers to him.  
>"I could give you a lift home if you want, you need a descent night's sleep, you haven't slept probably for two nights running" Mycroft said, he finished his tea and stood up, Lestrade smiled, it was the first time he had genuinely smiled for weeks.<p>

Mycroft and Lestrade left Scotland Yard and climbed into Mycroft's black Chauffeur driven car, inside was a girl texting away on her blackberry she didn't say anything just typed away. Without saying a word regarding where he lived, the black car as if by magic pulled up right outside his flat.  
>"Thank you" Greg said stepping outside of the car, Mycroft smiled.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow Gregory" and with those last words the car drove away. Lestrade stood there watching it go, as the sky slowly turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you hurry up" Lestrade yelled "I'm going to be late...again" he was sat in his black BMW M3and caught in the London traffic. It had been exactly one week since he had met Mycroft, a week since the murder. There had been no more links; no more dark haired blue eyed, 23year old men had died. But Lestrade still believed there to be a link and wasn't giving up that easily. He had His top workers tracking Miranda Gilbert; she hadn't left the grand hotel. Mycroft hadn't visited yet, which made Lestrade sad slightly, he had really enjoyed his first meeting with the older Holmes brother. Lestrade moved slightly down the queue of traffic but stopped abruptly again. He let out a strangled scream and collapsed onto the steering wheel.

Lestrade finally got to work two hours late, as he walked through the door people began thrusting papers into his hands; Angie at reception began yelling at him regarding a new case. All Lestrade could hear was "sir, sir, sir, SIR" he slammed his office door and shoved the papers on his desk. He took his jacket off and hung it up, sitting down he began skimming through the case files. Nothing linked to the two dead men. Sally brought him a Cup of tea and two digestive biscuits, which Lestrade thanked her for. Suddenly there was a familiar three tap knock at the door, Lestrade looked up and much to his surprise Mycroft Holmes was stood in the doorway, Lestrade beckoned him in and the next minute Mycroft was sat opposite him.

"There's been nothing" Lestrade said, Mycroft nodded "I still believe there's a connection Mycroft" Lestrade said quietly. Mycroft smiled showing off his pearly white teeth. Lestrade's stomach performed a summer salt, he didn't know what was happening, why was he acting like this.

"You are right Lestrade, they are connected, would you do me the honour of attending a state dinner with me this evening" Mycroft replied, Lestrade was shocked by the sudden proposal.

"ummm sure" he said. Mycroft smiled once more

"Brilliant I'll pick you up at 8.00pm" Mycroft said as he stood to leave "it'll be a grand evening" adding emphasis to the grand. Lestrade smiled as he watched the man leave, they were going to the grand hotel, where Miranda resided.

When Greg finally stepped through the door of his flat he had never been so glad to see the cream patterned wallpaper. His eyes flickered to the clock on the wall; the ticking seemed daunting, his blue eyes then slowly turned to look at the dinner suit hanging from the door. Lestrade had agreed to attend a state dinner with Mycroft He had made a promise to Mycroft, and Lestrade wasn't one to break a promise.

Lestrade looked at himself he looked better than he had led himself to believe, he had washed his hair vigorously and spent more time making himself look presentable than he normally would. He had polished his shoes, tamed his hair and even added a splash of cologne. The doorbell rang throughout his flat; he jumped slightly as he grabbed a long smart black, double breasted coat. He pulled the coat around him, he hadn't worn it before, he had stuck to his old, broken, coat, it was comfortable. He glanced at the clock it was 8.00pm exactly. After taking one last look at him in the slender mirror and left his flat. He dashed from the doorway and into the black car. In the car was Anthea who was tapping away on her blackberry as usual and Mycroft, who looked very dapper in his suit, he always looked dapper.

"You look wonderful Greg" Mycroft said, Lestrade blushed slightly before smiling.

"So do you" Lestrade replied weakly.

Lestrade followed Mycroft out of the car, he looked at the venue, and it was gorgeous, old, unique and classy. Lestrade kept close to Mycroft as they were chauffeured into the venue. Lestrade scanned the room the women were dressed in long, slender, ball gowns and the men looked extravagant in there suits. Mycroft led the way as a butler provided them both with champagne

Mycroft and Lestrade walked down a majestic staircase, at the bottom was a fabulous ballroom with ambassadors and representatives from different countries. As they reached the bottom Mycroft was pulled away into an important conversation with none other than the prime minister. Lestrade began walking around and stood at the side as he watched the evening unfold, His eyes scanning for Miranda Gilbert. A lady approached Lestrade she was dressed in a silver, floor length gown.

"Lady Charlotte Huntington" she said introducing herself to Lestrade. Lestrade smiled and took her hand, bowing slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gregory Lestrade" Lestrade said as he sipped from his crystal glass of champagne.

"You seem lost love" she said as she too sipped her champagne.

"Not lost just out of place" Lestrade replied as a waiter came over and refilled their glasses. The lady smiled she didn't say anything; she just looked at Lestrade. Lestrade just smiled politely as he searched the room for Mycroft. "Looking for someone love" Lady Charlotte replied her chocolate brown eyes never once looked away from Lestrade. "Just the person I came with" Lestrade said not fully paying attention.

"Listen very carefully Gregory, one more will die and there is nothing you can do, accept it"

Lestrade snapped his head back around when she said this.

"What do you mean, how do you know" he said trying to hide the fact he was scared. She didn't say anything, but he noticed she was crying.

"You aren't Lady Charlotte are you?" Lestrade asked, she shook her head and left.

He didn't like it here, he felt like the odd one out, everyone was perfect and he was the black sheep in the crowd. He walked around for five minutes before finally finding Mycroft; he was part of a group of people. Lestrade stood a fair distance away just watching him. He did look very handsome tonight, the way he smiled and chatted away, sipped his champagne and made small talk with various important men and women. Lestrade tried to get Mycroft's attention but gave up and carried on filling himself up with nibbles. Lestrade straightened his tie; he had to tell Mycroft now. He pushed someone out of the way, seizing Mycroft by the arm and pulling him away from the group.

"She hasn't shown up, I didn't expect her to" Mycroft said as he looked at Lestrade, keeping his voice low. Lestrade was scared and Mycroft could tell.  
>"Gregory what's wrong?" Mycroft said placing a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I met Lady Charlotte Huntington, well I thought I did, but it turned out it wasn't her and she said...she said... one more will die and there is nothing you can do, accept it" Mycroft looked at him, his face blank.  
>"Where is she? The Lady" Mycroft asked, Greg looked around.<br>"She left" Lestrade explained "just walked away" Mycroft nodded; there was a loud scream from outside, everyone turned to look at the door. "Oh no" Lestrade said, they ran out and there was the body of the woman, she had been viciously attacked.  
>"It's not her, I know you're thinking it but It's not her, she's not the next person to die" Mycroft said as he watched the paramedics take her away.<p>

Lestrade and Mycroft left neither spoke in the car they were haunted by what they had seen. The car pulled up outside of Lestrade's house, he thanked Mycroft and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade sat on his living room floor with a large map spread out in front of him, his hair was a mess, he hadn't changed yet, he was thinking, he was working-hard. It had been a month since the state dinner, no one connected had died yet, but he was on the lookout. He looked up at the clock it was 8.20am, he slowly got up his body ached as he did so. He jumped into the shower, the hot water stung his body, and he leant against the cold tiled wall and closed his eyes. He thought about the case, his work and then the image of Mycroft Holmes came to the front of his mind. A smiling Mycroft Holmes, stood in the doorway of his office, in his trademark suit, but then he was naked, oh a naked Mycroft Holmes stood in front of him, with the umbrella still in his hand, why was the umbrella still with him. Mycroft was kissing him, his lips were soft, and his skin was pale and cold. They were kissing, it was nice and then he snapped back to reality. He was fascinating about having sex with Mycroft Holmes, this was wrong; oh god and he had given himself an erection. Every other relationship Lestrade had been in was with a woman, he was straight, wasn't he, but then he thought about Mycroft and everything was upside down.

Lestrade left his house much later than usual; his car was in for an M.O.T so he had called a taxi. The taxi was late, now Lestrade remembered why he never ordered taxis, because they never turned up on time. The weather hadn't been good all week, and just Lestrade's luck it began chucking it down with rain. He pulled his old, shabby coat over his head and groaned loudly, the rain got worse, the sound of the wind tugged at the trees, as the rain turned violent. All of a sudden the rain stopped, Lestrade looked up and noticed someone was holding an umbrella over him, it was Mycroft.

"Hello" Lestrade said awkwardly, Mycroft smiled but did not speak. Both figures stood in the pouring rain for 10 minutes without saying anything to one another. The taxi arrived, Lestrade didn't move, the taxi man began beeping his horn, Lestrade mumbled a swear word under his breath, he looked up at Mycroft and before he knew what he was doing he kissed him on the lips, it was short, sweet but everything Lestrade wanted. He left Mycroft standing under his umbrella completely dumbfounded. Lestrade sat in the taxi, looking out of the window as they drove away; he placed his finger on his lips and closed his eyes.

"Sally" Lestrade called from his office. Sgt Sally Donovan walked into his room looking annoyed "pack your bags, we're going to Scotland" Lestrade said not looking up from his paper work. He could tell by the noises coming out of her mouth she was surprised.  
>"Why sir?" she asked sounding nervous.<br>"Because I said so that's why" Lestrade replied, he leant on the window sill, taking in the dreary scene, the tree's looked like they were locked in mortal combat with each other, constantly blowing from side to side. He ran his index finger down the glass window, watching rain droplets race each other, blink and you miss it.  
>"When are we leaving?" Sally asked Lestrade rested his forehead on the window "tomorrow" Lestrade mumbled, the door slammed and Lestrade was left alone.<p>

Lestrade borrowed a car and made his way to 221B Baker Street, pulling up outside the house, Lestrade knocked the al l to familiar front door. Mrs Hudson let him in and accompanied the Detective into the room where John Watson and Sherlock Holmes resided. John Watson was ranting about leaving arms in the breadbin and eyeballs in the microwave, while Sherlock was sprawled out on the sofa, plucking away at his violin.  
>"Lestrade" John said smiling at him "can I make you a cup of tea?" Lestrade declined the offer. Sherlock Holmes rose from the sofa looking at him "what case do you need help with now?" He asked pulling his dressing gown around his torso.<br>"Pack your bags we're going to Scotland" Lestrade said.  
>"Are we?" A voice echoed Lestrade's stomach churned as Mycroft Holmes appeared in the doorway behind Lestrade. Lestrade didn't say anything but nodded, he avoided Mycroft's gaze, Lestrade didn't regret what he had done, but every inch of him believed that Mycroft regretted it<br>"I'll explain tomorrow, the flight is in the morning, 6.00am" and with those final words he left.

After another long hard day, Lestrade began his long walk home, he didn't bother borrowing a company car, and couldn't be bothered to get a taxi, luckily the rain had cleared up, it was just windy, Lestrade wrapped up warm and began walking home, He arrived home faster than he expected it to be. Walking through his front door was the best feeling, he put the heating on and walked into the living room, the map he was using in the morning was still spread out on the floor. He pulled his coat, scarf and gloves off and went to make himself a cup of tea, he stood up straight and turned around, and someone was here.  
>"I can see the logic behind the trip to Scotland" the voice of Mycroft Holmes chimed, Lestrade turned around and nodded.<br>"Wales, England and now Scotland" Mycroft said, he was stood by the window in the corner of the living room.  
>"Two Men were studying politics, one Welsh, and the other English and the next bet is Scotland. If the woman was interested in politics she wouldn't have gone to Ireland because they are not part of Britain, a country part of Great Britain is Scotland" Lestrade explained as he walked into the living room. "We're leaving tomorrow because it was exactly a month since Lewis Bones died" Mycroft added, Lestrade nodded, he watched Mycroft walk over to him, his heart rate rose rapidly.<br>"I don't regret it Greg" Mycroft said, those words were the words he longed to hear. Mycroft closed the distance between them with a kiss. Lestrade deepened the kiss, placing a hand on the side of Mycroft's face. It was nothing Lestrade had ever expected it was better. Mycroft's tongue found its way into Lestrade's mouth, their tongues danced together as they clinged onto one another.


End file.
